Numerous systems for producing visual text images are known in the industry. One such technology utilizes rotating assemblies having intermittently illuminated elements to produce images. The rotation of an element, combined with changing illuminated segments, produces flashing frames that the eye interprets as an image. This effect is known as persistence of vision, which can be used to synchronize individual illuminating lights at specific positions during the rotation of the element.
U.S. Publication No. 2004/0102223 discloses a rotating LED device that displays data by synchronizing the illumination display of a row of rotating LEDs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,585 discloses a battery operated amusement device that spins an array of lights. A small control circuit is located on the rotating member which contains predetermined embedded ornamental patterns that cause the light array to illuminate in a predetermined pattern, synchronous to their speed. This causes an ornamental lighted display of shapes, colors, images or text to appear, depending on the predetermined pattern data integral to the control circuit.
U.S. Publication No. 2004/0105256 discloses generating windmills, decorative spinners, and ornamental devices powered by solar or wind energy. In operation, as the windmill turns, sets of small LEDs scan rotational patterns of light, creating an ornamental effect.
CN204089226U translation discloses a fan with USB charger, and has a support that is mounted in the fan main structure to which the battery box is provided, and indicating lamp support frame that is set with the indicating lamp.
CN204511932(U) translation discloses a superminiature USB electric fan, including base, motor, fan head, flabellum, connection shaft, USB interface, A motor contact, B motor contact, A base contact, B base contact and wire. The base right side is equipped with USB interface, the motor is connected with the base through a connected shaft, the overhead flabellum that is equipped with the fan is connected to the shaft and the fan head of the motor. The motor is equipped with A motor contact and B motor contact, wherein the wire and A base contact are passed through to A motor contact, and B motor contact is through a wire and B base contact connection. The base top is located to A base contact and B base contact. The superminiature USB electric fan is supplied power such as from the “external treasured” [sic] that charges accessible USB interface, and this product is equipped with a battery inside, and goes back to accessible USB interface and supplies power to other electrical apparatus, and the function is various. This product is small and light, the function is various, the controllability is strong, and greatly facilitates people's daily life.
CN204783761(U) translation “discloses a mini USB fan of multi-functional rotation, rotate the casing under and including last rotation casing on rotate and be equipped with the assembly chamber in the casing, the assembly intracavity is equipped with the motor, the motor is connected with the fan flabellum, on rotate the casing and rotate the casing under with through pivot swing joint the connecter that is connected with compatible USE and cell-phone on the casing and connects rotates down, the connector is connected with the motor electricity. The utility model discloses a fan inserts the mobile device, insert the motionless condition of end under, the fan rotates 180 degrees according to about the plastic housing center (left and right sides). Can be used for the mobile device square with fan work in the other direction, make things convenient for the mobile device can the front reverse side compatible, the compatibility of frequent plug or reduction equipment and single face, specifically the utility model discloses a neotype connector can compatible USB and the connector that connects of cell-phone, and the practicality is stronger.”
Scanning technology is also known as “propeller clocks” comprised of a rotating LED array that spin, much like an airplane propeller. Most of these devices take the form of a rotating array of LEDs, a motor system to power the rotation, a system of delivering power to the motor and rotating LEDs, and a system to synchronously energize the LEDs, thus allowing the rotating array to visually display one or more desirable patterns.
While the prior art devices are capable of providing relatively simple displays, none of the prior art devices are capable of providing a portable fan operated by a smart phone and a means for programming directly from the smart phone.